Die Höhle
by shinyGrey
Summary: Dumbledore ist gezwungen diesen unbekannten schrecklichen Zaubertrank zu trinken, damit er und Harry an den Horkrux drankommen.Doch was genau war dieser Zaubertrank? Was hat Dumbledore beim Trinken durchlebt? Hier, meine eigene Inszenierung was wirklich


Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz- die Höhle 

,,Auf dein Wohl Harry", sagte Dumbledore

und tauchte mit dem Kelch in den grünen hell erleuchteten Trank ein.

Als er den Kelch an seine Lippen führte , spührte er , dass der Trank eisigkalt war doch er trank den Kelch aus.

Er schmeckte nach gar nichts.

Dumbledore tauchte mit dem Kelch noch ein zweites Mal ins Becken.

Ein sanfter Schleicher tauchte vor seinem geistigen Auge. Die Wirkung des Trankes nahm sofort zu.

Er sah Farben rumschwieren die nicht mehr aufhörten sein Gehirn zu manipulieren.

Dumbledore schloss vor Erschöpfung die Augen.

Ihm wurde langsam ziemlich schwummerig, und seine Ohren wurden immer tauber.

Das Tropfen des Wassers in der Höhle und andere Geräusche, erschienen ihm , wie von ganz weit her.

Aber trotz all dem wusste er ,dass er nicht aufgeben durfte.

,, Professor?Wie geht es ihnen? - fragte Harry beklommen.

Doch Dumbledore konnte nicht verstehen was er sagte.

Von dem Trank berauscht schüttelte er den Kopf und nahm noch einen Kelch-

und jetzt war ihm schwarz vor Augen.

Er geriet ins Wanken und stürzte vornüber gegen das Becken.

Dunkelheit- und auf einmal spürte er einen Sog, der ihn, wie er glaubte, 100 Meter in die Tiefe fallen lassen ließ. Es kam zu einem komischen schmerzlosen Aufprall und er nahm seine Umgebung schließlich war.

Er war an einem anderen Ort.

Wo genau wusste er nicht, er wusste auch nicht was passiert war, er fragte sich das auch nicht.

Er hatte plötzlich keine Kraft richtig zu denken, er war unfähig, gefässelt von irgendwas-was genau wusste er nicht.

Er versuchte vergebens sich gegen die Fessel zu wehren und klar zu denken, doch er konnte nicht.

Jetzt hatte er gar keine Kontrolle über sich selbst mehr und war dem ausgeliefert was ihm bevor stand.

Das Gefühl erinnerte ihn an irgendwas..

Und ganz plötzlich durchflutete ihn ein Gefühl der Angst, verantwortlich für alles zu sein aber überall zu versagen, er bekam richtige panische Angst.

Dieses Gefühl, solch einer großen Angst, hatte er seit Jahren nicht mehr...

i,,Ich will nicht...zwing mich nicht..." /i

Er wollte das es aufhört, dieses eigenartige Gefühl war unerträglich.

Die Angst schien ihn zu fesseln...

Doch er wusste nicht dass diese Worte aus seinem Mund kamen. Alles schwirrte durch seinen Kopf.

i,,...möchte nicht...will aufhören"/i

Und jetzt sah er Erinnerungen, die wie er glaubte , schon versuchte verdrängt zu haben und womöglich auch der Grund für seine Angst waren:

Ein sehr kleiner hagerer 6 jähriger Junge stand eng an einer kalten Mauer eines Hauses gedrückt.

Seine verdreckte Kleidung, kam vom Stolpern aus dem großen dunken Wald, als er mit seinem Bruder Aberforth um sein Leben rannte.

Wie zwei ganz normale Jungen, zwangten sie sich gegenseitig Mutproben auf.

Der Verlierer musste alleine in den dunklen Wald hineinmarschieren, doch das bereute Albus jetzt-

Jetzt sah man ihn in einem fernen gedämpften Licht einer Laterne, die von der Holzdecke der Warander hin und her schaukelte.

Seine blauen Augen , die gegen das Licht hell aufleuchteten, waren erstarrt.

Schweiß lief seine Stirn hinunter und er atmete schwer. Angsterfüllt beobachtete er das, was vor ihm passierte.

Eine Frau und ein anderer kleiner Junge wurden grob von dunklen Gestalten festgehalten.

In ihren Händen waren Zauberstäbe, die gegen die Kehlen ihrer Opfer gehalten wurden.

Zwischen den Gestalten, stand ein weiterer viel größerer und breit gebauter Mann.

Obwohl sein Gesicht völlig von der Dunkelheit der Nacht verschluckt wurde, wusste Albus wer dieser Mann war:

_Grindelwald _

Jetzt kam dieser Mann auf ihn zu.

Grindelwald bückte sich zu den kleinen Jungen hinunter, sodass sein Gesicht im Lichtkegel zu erkennen war.

Die grauenhaften schwarzen Augen des Zauberers bohrten sich in die kleinen hellblauen Augen des kleinen Jungen.

Sein Mund unter den gräulich schwarzen Vollbart grinste böse.

" Sag mal Kleiner", flüsterte der Mann "Was hälst du davon wenn ich deinem Bruder und deiner Mutter Schmerzen zubereite. Ein Schmerz, den du dir nicht vorstellen kannst. Ein Schmerz, außerhalb jeder Vorstellungskraft."

"Nein", stöhnte Dumbledore

er dunkle Zauberer grinste und zerrte den kleinen Dumbeldore von der Wand weg.

,, ich will nicht...ich will nicht... lass mich los", rief Albus

Nun nahm Grindelwald seinen Zauberstab aus seinen Umhang und deutete auf die Familie des Jungen .

" Ich zähle bis drei", drohte er " eins...zwei...drei"

Gehässig sprach er dann den unverzeihlichen Fluch: _Crucio_

Dumbeldores Mutter und Bruder schrien vor Schmerz.

Sie zappelten und bogen sich in den starken Armen der dunklen Gestalten.

Der kleine Dumbledore musste von nahem hilflos mit ansehen wie seine Familie erbarmungslos gefoltert wurde.

i,,Lass es aufhören, lass es aufhören!"/i

Grindelwald lachte auf und die Lache hallte in Dumbledores Ohren.

Doch schließlich ließ er den Zauberstab sinken und seine Opfer erschlafften in den Armen ihrer Angreifer.

Dumbledores Herz hämmerte.

Grindelwald sah zu den kleinen Dumbeldore hinab.

Sein Gesicht war tränennass. Plötzlich hielt Grindelwald seinen eigenen Zauberstab Dumbledore in die Hände.

Albus blickte Grindelwald fragend an.

" Nun...Albus, so ist doch dein Name.", sagte Grindelwald " Ich will das du meinen Zauberstab selbst in die Hand nimmst und es selber versuchst. Du wirst schnell merken, dass dir das Gefühl gefallen wird."

Der kleine Albus starrte ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf. Grindelwald schubste ihn ernergisch nach vorne, sodass er stolperte

„ Du machst was ich sage!!"

,, Nein,nein,nein...nein ...ich kann nicht...ich kann nicht ...zwing mich nicht, ich will nicht.", jammerte albus

"Nein?", schrie Grindelwald laut " Du warst es doch der seine Neugierde nicht im Zaun halten konnte! Du hast es drauf angelegt, in den Wald zu spazieren, mich aufzusuchen und einen meiner Leute zu verzaubern!"

Der kleine Dumbeldore zitterte am ganzen Leib.

" Du wirst dafür bezahlen, überhaupt in den Wald gegangen zu sein! Wenn du es nicht machen willst, werden es meine Leute eben tun! "

und er lachte zum wiederholten Mal gehässig auf.

Die zwei anderen Männer drohten von Neuem mit ihren Zauberstäben auf Dumbledores Familie.

" Nein!" ,schrie Albus und wollte sich auf Grindelwald stürzen, doch er wurde von Grindelwald schmerzhaft zu Boden geschlagen.

Er hörte nur noch wie seine Mutter seinen Namen rief und danach wieder anfing voller Schmerzen zu schreien.

Albus konnte es nicht aushalten.

Er schrie und flehte verzweifelt.

,, Es ist alles meine Schuld ,alles meine Schuld. Oh ,Bitte lass es aufhören,ich weiß dass ich Falsches getan habe,oh bitte lass es aufhören und ich werde nie, nie mehr..."

Doch Grindelwald ließ es nicht aufhören . Seine Lache hallte in Dumbeldores Ohren.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah er wie auch sein Bruder anfing voller Schmerzen zu schreien.

,, Bitte,bitte ,bitte nein...nicht das,nicht das ,ich tu alles..."

Er schien sich bei dem Anblick selber zu zerstören und war hilflos dem was ihm bevor stand ausgeliefert.

Es schien alles wie ein schlechter Alptraum.

Wann würde das enden? nie mehr?

" Was willst du tuen? Wirklich alles? ",lachte Grindelwald durch die Schreie.

" Gut was soll ich tun?"

,,Nichts mehr,bitte..nichts mehr", rief Albus

" Nichts mehr? Keine Schmerzen? Da musst du mir schon mehr bieten!", Grinnewald lachte wieder und hörte Albus verzweifelten Schreien nicht mehr zu..

,,Ich will sterben! Ich will sterben! Lass es aufhören ,ich will sterben! "

Doch Grindelwald hörte immer noch nicht auf den kleinen Albus. Egal was er sagte, es half nicht.

,,TÖTE MICH!"

Sein eigener Schrei hörte sich weit entfernt an und wiederholte und wiederholte sich in seinem Kopf.

Die Luft aus Dumbeldores Lunge schien wie weggeblasen. _Kälte.._

Er merkte dass er sich immer mehr vom Leben entfernte immer weiter immer mehr-

Schwärze, er war ohnmächtig.

Ein Hertzschlag, der 2. Herzschlag ,3. Herzschlag. und...

deri letzte /iHerzschlag...

und plötzlich : ein fernes **Licht.**

Ein kurzer Wärmeschock durchdrang seinen Körper und er spürte ihn wieder: Der Boden auf dem er lag war eiskalt, genauso wie sein eigener Körper.

Luft kam endlich in seine Lungen und er bemühte sich seine Augen zu öffnen-doch seine Lieder schienen ihm schwer wie Blei.

,, Sir, sind sie -?" hörte er eine ferne Stimme sagen

Seine Kehle schien ihm wie ausgetrocknet.

,, Wasser", krächzte er immer noch vom Trank berauscht.

,,-Wasser, ja " _argumenti!_

Er spürte, dass sein Kopf hochgehoben und dass ein Kelch an seine Lippen gehalten wurde ,doch Wasser spürte er nicht. Ohne Wasser würde er sterben so war ihm zumute...er stöhnte

„ argumenti! ARGUMENTI!!"

Die verzweifelten entfernten Rufe hörte er gar nicht mehr.

Er bekam keine Luft mehr und er atmete schwer.

Er rollte sich auf die Seite und verlor allmählich das Bewusstsein...

Doch auf einmal spürte er etwas kaltes Nasses auf seinem Gesicht.

Das Wasser schien ihn wach zu halten.

Er regte sich und wälzte sich auf den Rücken.

Langsam versuchte er die Augen zu öffnen und sah die dunkle steinige Höhlendecke über ihn.

Er war sehr schwach, abwechselnd von den schmerzhaften Atemzügen, drang ihm ein stechender Schmerz mitten in die Brust und er glaubte noch seine Angst in den Adern fließen zu spüren.

Er stöhnte leicht auf und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Das erste was ihm in den Sinn kam war... - ,,Harry?!"

Dumbledore sah sich schnell um: Harry kämpfte gegen die Inferi die vorher noch seelenruhig im Wasser lagen!

Trotz aller Schmerzen und des starken Schwindelgefühls stemmte sich Dumbeldore so schnell wie möglich auf die Beine und zückte seinen Zauberstab. _,,Incendio!"_

Dumbledore hatte den Zauberstab wie eine Fackel erhoben, und aus dessen Spitze brachen Flammen hervor wie ein riesiges Lasso und hüllten sie alle in Wärme.

Die Inferi verschwanden und ließen Harry los. Dieser schlug auf den Boden auf und sah Dumbledore ins Gesicht.

Er gebot Harry an seine Seite zu kommen.

Harry war nichts passiert.

Immernoch mit dem Schwindelgefühl und mit voller Konzentration dass Feuer zu halten,hob Dumbledore das Medaillon vom Boden auf und schritt mit Harry an seiner Seite zum Boot hinüber, was immer noch am Seeufer ruhte.

Jeder Schritt schien schwierig zu sein.

Das Schwindelgefühl packte ihn und Harry half ihm mit ins Boot.

Er hatte keine Kraft mehr und der Schmerz in seiner Brust war deutlich zu spüren.

Wieder enganander gedrückt im Boot, versuchte er scharf über das Geschehene nachzudenken und sah dem Becken, dass jetzt sein Licht verloren hatte hinterher-

Doch es bereitete ihn seltsame Kopfschmerzen.

,, Sir" hörte er Harry außer Atem sagen. Der arme Junge musste heute wieder mal all seinen Mut bewiesen haben. Doch Dumbledore wusste dass Harry sein Bestes gegeben hatte.

„Sir,ich habe- das mit dem Feuer-vergessen-sie kamen auf mich zu und ich geriet in Panik-"

,,Völlig verständlich"

hörte er sich selber schwach sagen, das Reden selber war furchtbar anstrengend für ihn..

Er spürte dass sie da waren- das Boot stieß leicht ans Ufer. Harry war sofort aufgestanden und half ihm wieder aus dem Boot.

Jetzt konnte er den Feuerring endlich verschwinden lassen, die Inferi würden jetzt nicht mehr kommen.

Er lehnte sich an die Wand der Felsenhalle und seufzte tief. Es hatte ihn alles furchtbar viel Kraft gekostet.

,, Ich bin schwach..."

-,, Keine Sorge ,Sir. Machen sie sich keine Sorgen ich bringe uns zurück...stützen Sie sich auf mich, Sir!"

Dumbledore war erst ein wenig überrascht, durch Harrys Entschlossenheit, hatte aber keine Kraft zu protestieren.

Er musste zugeben; er konnte sich selber kaum auf den Beinen halten.

Harry nahm seinen Arm und legte ihn über die Schulter. Dumbledore überdachte nochmal was bisher passiert war. Es war ein Wunder, dass er noch lebte.

Natürlich, dieser Trank war sehr geschickt angewendet worden.

Man war so mit seiner schlimmsten Angst oder Erinnerung beschäftigt und das Bewusstsein schien so verloren, sodass man nicht mehr normal denken, bzw. an den Horkrux denken konnte.

Nur jemand anderes konnte an der Seite stehen und helfen.

Harry musste womöglich ihn immer weiter zum Trinken gebracht haben.

Und er hatte das Gefühl Harry das noch einmal zu sagen...

,, Alles in einem...war der Schutz...gut ausgedacht. Einer alleine hätte es nicht geschafft ...du hast dich sehr gut geschlagen, Harry,sehr gut..."

,,Sprechen sie jetzt nicht", sagte Harry entsetzt, schonen sie ihre Kräfte , Sir...wir sind bald draußen"

,, Der Bogen wird sich wieder verschlossen haben...mein Messer..."

,, Nicht nötig, ich hab mich am Fels geschnitten. Sagen Sie mir einfach wo"

,, Hier..."

Diese paar Sätze waren zu anstrengend.

Jeder Atemzug erwies sich als schwierig und seine Beine, abgesehen von dem Schwindelgefühl, schienen immer wieder nachzugeben.

Und jetzt spürte Dumbledore , dass sie ins Wasser stiegen. Es war eisig kalt.

Er zitterte, und er spürte Harry neben sich schwimmen der genau so zitterte.

Doch Harry war bei ihm, er war bei ihm, die ganze Zeit.

Er ist heute nicht von seiner Seite gewichen, obwohl er derjenige war der am hilflosesten heute Abend war.

Er hatte wahre Treue gezeigt und hatte all seine Befehle befolgt, egal wie schwierig sie ihm auch erschienen.

,,Es wird alles gut werden, Sir. Wir sind fast da...ich kann uns beide zurückapparieren … keine Sorge.."

Und jetzt wusste Dumbledore, er würde Harry sein Leben anvertrauen. und sagte mit etwas kräftiger Stimme:

,, Ich mache mir keine Sorgen, Harry . Du bist ja bei mir "

­­­­­­­


End file.
